


Ice Skating

by spiritual_revolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, klancemas, the others are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: Keith Kogane was a man of many talents, good at a lot of things, except one of the things he wasn't good at was ice skating.Klancemas Day 3: Ice Skating





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this in the middle of the night and on my slow ass tablet so I'm especially sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> And as usual, red and blue paladins refers to the uniform and not the Lions. And this is also post season 7.

Keith Kogane was a man of many talents, good at a lot of things, except one of the things he wasn't good at is ice skating, though he wouldn't know since he's never been, but that's where the group of paladins was heading right now.

"Man, I'm so excited! I haven't ice skated for sooo long. I can't wait!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Well, here we are." Shiro stated as he pulled into the parking lot.

It was night time which means that the surroundings around the frozen lake were completely lit up with Christmas lights that made the place seem magical. Perfect for a date. Which is what Keith and Lance were doing. Going on a date. The others don't know but even if they did, they would probably be all for them going on a date but the two want to avoid their annoying comments that they would 100% make. They don't even know that the two are together yet. But they'll most likely find out tonight, due to all the hand holding that was most likely going to happen.

They piled out of the car a grabbed their newly baught skates out of the trunk.

There was quite a bit of people there but not too many. There was laso a hot cocoa stand that had a fairly long line of people that were trying to stay warm.

The group found a bench to put their skates on and we're soon off, skating their hearts away.

Except for Keith and Lance. They were taking it slow due to Keith never skating before, which was fine.

"Here. Grab my hand." Lance offered and Keith gadly accepted by taking it and being gently pulled up from the bench. They walked towards the ice and as soon as Keith stepped onto it, he instantly slipped and quickly grabbed on to Lance, and Lance grabbed him. After recovering, they slowly made their way towards the middle of the ice. Lance let go of Keith's body and instead lead him slowly with his hand. Even though Lance was from Cuba, he seemed to be pretty good at skating. Keith being Keith, started to quickly get the hang of it but slipped now and then.

They skated around the lake for about 45 minutes, hand in hand of course. They eventually slowed down and just gently glided on the ice.

"Do you think the others noticed yet?" Keith asked.

"Noticed what?" Lance retorted with his own question, turning his head to face the red paladin.

Keith deadpanned and raised his hand that was intertwined with Lance's.

"Oh! You meant that. Yeah, they probably did." the dark skinned man answered. "We're probably gonna get a bunch of comments from them later." he chuckled.

By this time, most people left to go to their homes and get cozy but some were still there.

Keith came to a complete stop, which made Lance also stop.

"Well, if they haven't noticed, then they will now." Keith stated and leaned up to place a kiss on the slightly taller man's lips. Keith's lips were very cold compared to Lance's but that didn't seem to bother them.

Lance pulled away and looked around, noticing that the paladins and couple other people saw that. "You were right. I guess they do know now." the blue paladin stated and placed kiss on Keith's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
